Many different types of portable locks have been provided in the past which are designed to be fitted between the edge of the door and the jamb into engagement with the latch plate carried by the jamb and having means for engaging the inner face of the door to prevent inward swinging thereof. These locks have usually been of complicated expensive ratchet construction, which are difficult to apply and release, or have consisted of separate pieces which must be interfitted or assembled at the time of application to the door which requires skill and patience. Also there is always the possibility of one or more parts being lost or misplaced after removal from the door.